Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote. Featured Article *Antharix #I, for 1, believe it is well written. I can't take all the credit, of course, as the early life section was written by resident Bond, so, I believe this page is "worthy" to be on the main page. :D --~[[User Talk:Jman98|'Jman']][[User Blog:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness']]~''' 11:20, July 3, 2011 (UTC) *Tamar #One of my best articles and favorite characters. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 16:17, July 3, 2011 (UTC) *Krataka 1. A well-written page by Toa Hydros. I hate persistently negative people! 17:09, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Featured Image *Lolwut? # I thought it was funny, and epic at the same time. And yes, it's made by me. --~[[User Talk:Jman98|'''Jman]][[User Blog:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness']]~''' 11:11, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Featured Story *The Curtain Descends #An amazing story. :)-MoccerT 11:40, July 3, 2011 (UTC) #I can agree with that. --—[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 11:43, July 3, 2011 (UTC) #Very well wrtten story and is very touchingThe Soulbreaker 11:51, July 3, 2011 (UTC) #Dramatic, sad, and epic. Definitely not your every day story. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 16:17, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Featured Creation *Solis #My best MoC so far. VNT ~ Talk to me! 14:00, July 3, 2011 (UTC) #The Soulbreaker 16:04, July 3, 2011 (UTC) #Epicbees MOC! :D -MoccerT 16:54, July 3, 2011 (UTC) #Indubitably I hate persistently negative people! 17:11, July 3, 2011 (UTC) *The Armored Woman #what about this? --[[User:Ids5621|'''Ids]] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 15:40, July 3, 2011 (UTC) #--[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 15:49, July 3, 2011 (UTC) #ODST! 16:02, July 3, 2011 (UTC) #Unless SM reenters his Rahkshi, I'll vote for Lenel/The Armored Woman. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 16:17, July 3, 2011 (UTC) #'Shadowmaster' 17:12, July 3, 2011 (UTC) # —[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 00:42, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Featured Trivia *Many of Tetra Nui's buildings were relocated to Spherus Magna after the Mata Nui Robot crashed, and the city of New Tetra Nui was built. #--Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 16:17, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Featured Quote *"If you want to know that, that can be your final wish. Hmmph! Why do people even get final wishes?"''- An Identitiy to Sharian and Chayne Arabia Va from The Ultimate Power #MoccerT 11:55, July 3, 2011 (UTC) *''"Defeat... is merely an addition of time... to a sentence... I did not deserve..."''-Harbinger #Yes, it's based off the Gravemind. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 16:17, July 3, 2011 (UTC) *'Niha:' "Hold still! You know, no one will think any less of you if you cry." "Whiteout": "Crying's for helpless wimps." Novux: "I'd be crying right now." "Whiteout": "Which proves my point exactly." -- Niha and Novux fixing Whiteout's wounds #Well, here's another quote I will feature in the voting center. It's quite humourous, actually.--[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] 20:54, July 3, 2011 (UTC) * #A nice prophecy that foreshadows the future of JoD. I put much effort into it. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 01:21, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Featured User * #Come on! He's done so much for the wiki, that he at least deserves this. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 23:30, July 3, 2011 (UTC) #I agree! :) -MoccerT 23:31, July 3, 2011 (UTC) #Agreed. —[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness'']] 00:42, July 4, 2011 (UTC)